


Dance

by FireandSmoke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandSmoke/pseuds/FireandSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic night in with Sebastian and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

The rain was pouring heavily against the windows as the two laid stretch out on the sofa, a bottle of wine between them and a glass in their hands, as they listened to the radio. They have gotten to a stage in their relationship where the two can relax in each other’s company without the need of work.

Sebastian had learned to deal with Jim’s bizarre changes in his mood leading to moments of pure anger. He can read of how high these levels of anger are and where he needs to be. Whether that would being there while he vented, allowing himself to be a punching bag or completely disappearing for a few days. And in return Jim has learnt to deal that from time to time Sebastian needs moments of affection to know that he’s still wanted, and his weird love for Adele.

The song on the radio changes to gentle tones from a piano ringing out into the silent apartment and Sebastian’s face lights up when he hears it. Jim rolls his eyes and holds back a complaint. This time he will allow Seb to have all the fun he wants, even if that ends up with him having Adele sang at him.

"It’s like she knew,” Seb whispers and Jim can’t help but give out a small laugh. Sebastian when he's had a bit of a drink is amusing to watch.

At first he sings softly to himself, testing whether or not Jim will tell him to stop. When he sees that Jim has a soft smile on his lips, one he rarely sees. This isn’t one he has when a mission goes well, or when Sherlock is apart of his games, or when he’s being chased by him. No. This smile is much more intimate. One that is only for him, one only he has ever seen.

He sings with more confident now, singing to Jim, glass of wine still in his hand. He leans over Jim’s body signing “ _I know you haven’t made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong.”_  Jim rolls his eyes at him and gently pushes him off. Sebastian falls to floor, a bit of wine sloshing out of the glass. He places it on the table while all the while continuing with his singing.

He turns his head to Jim’s leg singing “ _I’ve known it from the moment that we met”_ slowly working his way back to Jim’s face. He gave him a smirk and stood up then danced surprising gracefully for someone who had consumed half a bottle of wine. When it got to the line _‘I’d go black and blue’_ he gave Jim a knowing wink causing an amused smile to spread further across the other man's lips.  

As the lyrics came to a pause he made his way back over to Jim and held his hand, Jim’s eyes widen at the realisation of what Sebastian wanted to do.

“No Seb, no.” but his protest where ignored when Sebastian pulled him to his feet and his arms found a way around his waist. He started off with a gentle swaying to make Jim relax, and then turned it into a waltz.

They danced around the living room, with that Jim just let himself go with it and move with the man. His movements became soft and he realised that he didn’t care and that idea didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would. It felt right to open himself up like this to Sebastian.

When the lyrics kicked back in, he lifted his arm and made Jim spin underneath it. He knew he was pushing his luck with this but he didn't care. He was enjoying the moment the two where sharing. He was singing more softly now, compared to the emotion Adele's voice was going through. 

As the song came to an end, the two were once again wrapped around each other swaying softly. Sebastian placed a gentle kiss on Jim's lips, who responded back just as softly. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Jim sighed.


End file.
